elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sofie
is a Nord child seen walking around Windhelm with a flower basket. She sells flowers and flower baskets as a way to make money to feed herself. She can be found sleeping outside in front of Niranye's house next to a barrel. Her mother died when Sofie was young and her father was a Stormcloak soldier who was killed in battle. The Dragonborn has the option to adopt her through the new adoption mechanic. Quotes * "Nobody bought any flowers today..." * "Would you like to buy some flowers? Please?" * (When asked about her parents) "They... they're dead. My Mama died when I was little... I... I don't remember her very well. My father was a Stormcloak soldier. One day, he left and... didn't come back. I'm all alone... I... I try and sell flowers so I can buy food. It's not much but... what else can I do?" * "Thanks... thanks for talking to me." * (If she is told that she will be adopted) "Yea! Thanks! I promise I'll be the best daughter ever! I need to get my things and say goodbye to everyone. I'll meet you at home. Thanks! Thanks so much!" * (When spoken to at home just after being adopted) "It's... it's everything I could have hoped for. I... I know it's not much, but... I've found a few pretty things. They're in the chest in my room. If you see anything you like, please, take it! You've done so much for me. It's... the least I can do." * (If she is adopted and living in Whiterun, before the quest The Blessings of Nature.)'' '' "That big tree in the park looks so sad... I feel sorry for it." * (If she is adopted and living in Whiterun, after the quest The Blessings of Nature.) "I like living here. The tree in the park is so pretty." * (If she is adopted and she is living in Whiterun) "Braith is a big meanie. She keeps telling Lars 'n me what to do. I don't wanna play with her anymore!" '' * (If she is adopted without adopting Lucia and she is living in Whiterun) ''"I played with Lucia in the park today. I feel sorry for her." * (''If she is adopted and living in Lakeview Manor.) ''"I like living here. The lake is so pretty." * (If she is adopted and living in Proudspire Manor) "Do you think I could be a Bard? I really like singing." * (If she is adopted and living in Proudspire Manor) "The Palace looks so pretty. I wish they'd let me inside..." *(If she is adopted and living in Proudspire Manor) "I saw a Thalmor the other day. He was really scary!" *(If she is adopted and living in Hjerim)'' "The Argonians at the docks say they can breathe underwater. I wish I could do that..."'' *(If she is adopted and living in Hjerim) "Rolff says I shouldn't go to the Grey Quarter anymore. He said it's not safe there." *(If she is adopted and living in Vlindrel Hall) "Banning said I could come play with his dogs. I want a dog." *(If she is adopted and living in Vlindrel Hall) "I climbed all the way up to the temple, but they said I wasn't old enough to get in. They're just mean." *(If she is adopted and living in Heljarchen Hall) "Look at all the snow! I want to go sledding! Or skating!" *(If she is adopted and living in Windstad Manor) "This place is scary. There are monsters in the swamp. I just know it." *(When you arrive home, on occasion)'' "You're back! I got you a present, Mama/Papa! I hope you like it!"'' *(When you arrive home, on occasion) "Could you give me an allowance?" OR "Could I get a few gold to spend? Please?" *(When you arrive home, on occasion) "You're back! Did you bring me anything?" *(When asked what kind of gift she would like) "I'd... I'd really like a dolly. Or maybe a pretty new dress?" *(If she has been adopted, exiting a conversation) "Stay safe." *(If you bring home a Dog follower; Random) "A doggy! Papa/Mama, I didn't know you had a doggy! He's so cute... Could I keep him? Please?" *(Asking to keep a pet; Random occurrence) "Look, Papa/Mama! I have a new friend! Could I keep him? Please?" Bugs Appearances * ru:Софи es:Sofía de:Sofie Category:Children Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Nords